Sand topped with Fire
by FlamingDragonWings
Summary: Gaara and his siblings live on the road, until they come across konoha, and everyone is welcoming except Kiba who just loves causeing trouble, not only for Kankuro but for Gaara and Lee too? What else has to go wrong? KibaxKankuro and GaaraxLee YAOI HARD!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! okay im sorry for the lack of fanfics on here, SORRY i ran out of ideas, until a certain incedent happened in my life that kinda gave me a start to this story,i will be uploading more chapters tommorow or when i get the time, cuz i have been BUSSY! and my yaoi maniacs that i call friends have been itching to read this and i hope you like the story, cuz i like were its heading, i might make quiet i few chapters with this one, this is a mix between a gaara and lee , and kankuro and kiba, yaoi mix I COULDNT HELP MYSELF WITH KIBA! lol im like a huge kiba yaoi fan...its kinda crazy, but anywho i will hopefully upload another chapter tonight, if not! then it will be tommorow! also if there are any spelling errors im sorry ive been kinda lazy with that but i will work on it! :D**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* i dont own naruto sadly, nor do i own the characters :)**

**OH and another thing, i kinda have Gaara, not so...depressing he is a bit out of character, not like super happy weird gaara but not emo depressing :D**

** ALSO THERE WILL BE LEMON AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF IN THE FUTURE, THIS IS YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ ITS THAT SIMPLE PEOPLE!**

**Constuctive critism is welcome, no bashing the pairings or my writng, thank you**

**~SAKURA. V~**

**Chapter 1**

this pain,it hurts. the feeling of hurtful words being thrown at me left and right, i can't help but cry. I feel a sudden hand slap me across my face. i stop.  
"shut up you pathetic excuse for a son." my father yells as he hits me again, i hear the weeps of my sister as my brother tries to calm her, but nothing is working. He is out of control now, he can't be stopped. I feel my face swell and turn black and blue. I look up at him once again, he then picks me up by the collar, he turns and throws me to the ground in front of my siblings, i hear a crack from my left shoulder and i black out.  
I wake up hours later and i see I'm in a different position then when i fell asleep, i see my father on the ground dead, how? i don t know. I look to see my siblings curled up together in a heap i see dried up tear stains on my older sisters cheeks. I sit up correctly and see a knife with a note.  
"I had enough of his shit, so i took care of him for you guys." I look at the note in disbelief and then set it down. I go over to my older brother and sister and shove them slightly to wake them up.  
" Hey Temari, are you okay?" i whisper to her. She opens her eyes and looks at me and her eyes droop in a sympathetic way as she strokes my bruised cheek. She then shakes our brother awake.  
" Yo Kankuro, its time to get up" she says almost bossy. Kankuro groans and opens his eyes to see me and Temari.  
"what happened?" He asked as he lazily rubs his eyes.  
"i don t know i blacked out." i stand up straight then hiss when i feel the pain on my left shoulder.  
" Gaara are you okay?" Temari asks as she immediately stands up, letting kankuro flopp to the floor with a thud.  
I rub my shoulder and feel a tender spot right in between the shoulder socket and the edge of my collarbone, and i shut my eyes holding in a painful scream.  
"this is not good you guys." Kankuro says as he gets up and looks at the dead body that used to be our father, and walks over to the note.  
" Who is this from?" He asked as he holds the note out to temari.  
" Who knows, but i know one thing." I say as i walk toward the door.  
" what?" temari asks after she puts down the note.  
"It doesn t take long for people to find dead bodies." i open the door. " and i dont want to be here when they do" I look down."Are you coming with me?" i ask as i walk out the door.

6 YEARS LATER

We set up our tents once again for the night as the day calls for an end.  
" Hey Gaara can you pass me the loaf of bread" Temari asks as she finishes setting up her camp area.  
"sure" i said as i reach for the item, but stop and grab my shoulder as a shot of pain rides through the socket area.  
"Hey Gaara you okay, is your shoulder giving you troubles again?" Temari asks as she walks over and grabs the loaf herself.  
" Yeah i think its just been a rough day and all, its not that bad." I say as i get up and walk to kankuro. " Hey got any of that ointment?" I asked as Kankuro unzipped his tent.  
"yeah hold on " he says as he scavenges though a brown satchel. "here it is," he says holding out to me, i take it and give it to temari.  
" Do you mind?" I asked as i took off my shirt. She smiled and undid the lid. She sat behind me and took a generous amount of the creamy ointment and massaged my shoulder area carefully, making sure not to put too much pressure.  
"Hey guys look." Kankuro says holding out a map we had retrieved at the last town we passed." we are almost to konoha."  
Me and my siblings have been traveling around the map to find a place to live, but they always seem dangerous or we would have problems with people. But once we heard from a man in a small town we passed that konoha was the best place for anyone who wanted start over, and that's exactly what we want.  
" thats good we should be there by tomorrow afternoon." Temari said as she finished up applying the ointment.  
"finally, we will have a real home." i said standing up. "I m going to go to sleep, if you need me i will be in my tent." i said as i unzipped my tent and entered the small home and close the door behind me.  
I never really slept, i couldn't , the scarring of my childhood haunted me. i would have nightmares every night, i would wake up screaming, and sweating buckets. So i just stayed awake and would read. I found a book 2 years ago that i really liked, and since then ive been reading that type of genera . So when we past any book store at all , we always find enough money to buy me at least 1 book to occupy myself, when i finished that book i would write, something of my own.  
Morning came faster then i thought,and i could feel the dark circles around my eyes darken. I walk out of my tent and start packing, i was too excited to go to a real home, I am a 16 year old boy, i deserve one.I finish packing as soon as Temari and Kankuro drag themselves out of bed. they take their time getting ready, and packing while i just wait and look at the rising sun.  
"alright lets get going." Temari yawns as she walks up behind me Kankuro not far walk for about 5 hours and we finally see Konoha's front gates. I can feel my excitement bubble inside my stomach. We walk up to the gates, and see two watch-men, they stop us and direct us to the hokage's office. We walk into the village and see happiness and excitement everywhere, i wasn t quite used to it but i liked it. I follow my brother and sister through town until we finally walk into the hokage s office.  
I walk into the room and see a lady,with blonde hair, brown eyes and a small purple diamond in the middle of her forehead, she has rather large breasts which, my brother being a boy, his eye almost bulge from his head. I couldn't help but mentally facepalm myself, as i showed no interest,because i apparently was more mature, or less desperate than my older brother. We walk up to her and she motions us sit.  
" You're the new arrivals the guards told me about?" she says as she stands up from her seat.  
"Yes ma'am "Temari says as she bows slightly showing her respect to the young looking hokage.  
" i see, you look like a bunch of good kids tell me about yourself?" she says as she sits back down folding her fingers.  
" We are all siblings, and we come from the sand." Temari introduces us and we chat for a while and tell her all the information she needed.  
" Thank you," she says as she smiles and hands us a key. "here is a key to your new apartment, the address is on the tag. We will be paying for your first month here, after that you're on your own."  
She says as she walks us out of the room." If you ever need me make an appointment, because being the hokage, i have a lot of other things to deal with, i am always glad to help." She says as we exit the room. She closes the door and we walk about of the building.  
"Alright lets go see our new place." Kankuro said pointing onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! i told you i would upload another chapter, im on a role, though i think i might upload one more chapter tonight and save the rest for tommorow :D again i dont own the characters and stuff and all that jazz :P**

**i know that not much of yaoi has happened, trust me it will get better :D**

**C****hapter 2**

We walk around the small village until we see our lovely apartment. We walk up to when we see a blonde haired boy running straight toward us. We move suddenly to the side of the walk way, and he goes speeding by. Not even seconds later a black haired boy was running after the boy,his face look quite unhappy.  
"NARUTO!" He screamed as he ran by quickly catching more speed. I then turn to see two girls behind him, one with pink hair one with blonde hair.  
"SASUKE LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the pink one said running trying to catch up.  
"GO SASUKE!" the blonde one yelled as she too kept up with the pink one.  
I chuckled slightly seeing the excitement grow every second around him.  
"sorry about them" A voice said, i whipped my head forward to see a tall boy, black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail,hands in his pockets and a lazy look spread across his face.  
"who are you?" Temari's eyes widen as i see her grin,oh boy we have only been here 2 hours and she already has a crush.  
"The names Shikamaru Nara." He said holding out a hand. Temari shakes it smiling.  
"So who are they and what was going on?" Kankuro asked as he greated to boy as well.  
"hmm? oh that was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. and it looks like naruto pissed off sasuke again." He said leaning against the closest wall.  
"oh" I say looking behind me to see if i could spot the teeneagers anymore.  
"So who are all you guys, you knew?" he asked as slowly put his hands back in his pocket.  
"oh we are the newcomers, from the sand, Im Temari, this is Kankuro, and this is our youngest brother Gaara." Temari introduced us .  
"Its nice to meet you all, hey i'll let you guess go and unpack, i will introduce you to everyone if you want, just meet me at the university." Shikamaru said standing up straight, bowing and then walking away with a smile.  
We walk into our apartment and we take a look around, we unpack everything, picking our own rooms and setting up our things.  
"Alright im done" Kankuro said as he walked out of his room to see me and temari sitting on the couch.  
"want to go meet everyone?" Temari asked as she stood up walking to the door.  
"Sure" i say as i walk behind her, with Kankuro following.  
We walk down to the university, after asking for directions. We see an assortment of teenagers were there talking, and hanging out. Shikamaru spotted us and walked up to us.  
"Hey how goes it?" he asked casually as walked up to us with a rather large friend behind him with reddish brown hair.  
"hi, and pretty good, everything is good." My sister said nervously, i don t think she noticed that she repeated herself.  
"ha, cool, hey let me introduce you to my good friend Choji Akimichi" He said holding out his hand to Chouji.  
"Its nice to meet you" Kankuro said shaking hands.  
" And this is everyone else, you already know Naruto,Sasuke,Ino and Sakura."  
"Hey!" Ino said standing up from sitting next to sasuke."you talking about us behind our back?'" She said putting her hands in her hips "I didn t have to your actions from this morning explained it all" Shikamaru lazily said leaning against the gate.  
"ugh!' Ino groaned as she sat down.  
"and that is sai" shikamaru said pointing to a dark haired boy sitting next to naruto.  
"okay, that is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." Shikamaru pointed out the shy girl and the two teenage boys.  
"nice to meet ya" Kiba said getting up and holding his hand out to Kankuro. Kankuro shook the boy's hand but pulled away in disgust immediately.  
" WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR HAND!" Kankuro yelled wiping his hand on his pants.  
"HAHAHA ITS DOG SLOBBER!" Kiba broke down in laughter on the ground "oh yeah i forgot to tell you kiba is a bit of a jokester, he also has a dog named akamaru."  
"ya think" Kankuro said looking down at the boy who was still laughing on the ground.  
"alright let's continue.." Shikamaru started again."this is neji,tenten and rocklee"  
Immediately Lee walked up to me with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hello, and what is your name!" He asked as his grin got bigger.  
i realized right then that i was kinda in the backround and i didn t even introduce myself.  
"Its Gaara" i say plainly. I then am glomped with a hug.  
" I HOPE WE CAN BE REALLY GOOD FRIENDS GAARA, YOSH!" he finally let go and bowed then sat next to me.  
"Lee please don t bother the newcomers." Neji said looking at the boy.  
"its FINE, Gaara could always start making friends!" Temari smiled at me and then looked back to the group.  
"hey do you guys want to join us in a little welcome party for you guys?" Shikamaru smiled at temari, she blushed and smiled.  
"uh sure" she said unable to stop smiling.  
We followed the others to a house, that was really big. We all started to get to know each other on the way there.  
we walked into the big house, that said "UCHIHA RESIDENCE" and they started the party. I didn t really feel like partying all that much, so i walked into this mini library i found when i was walking around and sat down, i couldn t help but pick up a book and start 10 minutes later there was a familiar voice near the door that made me look up.  
"Hey Gaara why are you not out there partying?" Lee asked "I m not the party type." I said as i put the book down on the side table.  
"Really? you look like one that could get it started." Lee said as he sat besides me on the loveseat couch.  
"hmm, not really." i said as i lay back slightly, i then feel a rush of pain on my shoulder, and i groan painfully.  
" ARE YOU OKAY GAARA-KUN" Lee asked as he turned toward me ready to help.  
"its fine, i've just had this bad shoulder for a few years now and it bugs me a bit." I said rubbing it gently.  
" I bet sakura could fix that up for you!" lee smiled." I will be right back!" he said as he ran off to the other rooms. seconds later he came back with the pink haired girl behind him.  
"You have a shoulder problem?" She asked as she knelt down in front of me.  
"yeah but its been like that for a while, i don t know how it could be taken care of , we have tried everything". i said taking my hand of my left shoulder.  
"have you tried a medical nin?" she asked "take off your shirt." she asked plainly. I did so without any complaint, because if she could fix my shoulder i don t know how i could repay her.  
"tell me if you feel any tightening. she said as a swirl of chakera developed around her hand as she lay her hand on my shoulder.i jump slightly but calm down as i feel the joint in my shoulder become more loose, it was almost unbelievable. After a few minutes, she stopped and stood up.  
" try it out" She said smiling. I rolled my shoulder, and it didn t hurt. I moved it like my other shoulder, and it was perfectly fine.i almost broke out in tears, but i held then in, i pulled my shirt over my head and then hugged her.  
"Thank you, you have no clue how much you just helped me." i told her.  
That shoulder was like a bookmark on the past, when ever i thought about it i would think about that night.  
Then out of nowhere, i felt hands enclose me into a hug from behind.  
"I m so glad your okay Gaara! " lee said squeezing me tighter. I smiled, i really am starting over.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER! hmmm i really want to put one more chapter upu tonight...should i? MWHAHHA or should i tease you guys, cuz the next part gets HOTTT! sdkjvkdgafkjghl okay enough spazzing sakura! anywho apparently i have a thing with truth or dare games in fanfics...oh well, HEY ITS A GOOD YAOI TROUBLE MAKING GAME MwHAHAHHAHA! anywho i dont own the characters and all that fun stuff :D hope you like :D**

**Chapter 3**

Me, lee and sakura walk back into the party room, and see the whole group still rocking out to loud music and conversing, me and lee walk around everyone and walk outside, sakura decides to join the group. We sat down on the front porch in a lawn bench.  
" so you like to read?" Lee said trying to start a conversation, i could tell he was a very happy go lucky person, and he really wanted to be my friend so i guess i don t really mind.  
"Yeah i do, do you?" i ask trying to keep the conversation going.  
"Yes i do." he said smiling back at me." hey gaara, do you mind me asking why your shoulder was like that?" I pause, and look at him, then turn away.  
"you really want to know?" i ask him as my head hung low .  
"I would, if you don't mind." He said getting comfortable.  
"Well when i was 10 my dad was very abusive, and he got so bad one night, he picked me up and threw me to the ground like i was some toy, saying i was a pathetic excuse for a son, i heard a cracking my shoulder and i blacked out." I paused." When i woke up he was dead, we didn t know how he died but there was a note with a knife through it when i woke up, it said they were sick of hims so they took care of him, we still don t know who it was, but we decided to leave as soon as possible so that we weren't accused of killing him." i go silent. I hear slight weeping , i turn my head and see Lee tearing up.  
" OH GAARA-KUN I'M SO SORRY FOR YOU TERRIBLE LIFE!" he said as he hugged me again, only this time i really needed one and i hugged him back.  
"thanks Lee" i said when he pulled away " I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER GET HURT LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOSH!" He says as he stands up and salutes me.  
" Thanks lee that means a lot" oh god he was tearing up again.  
" I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU GAARA-KUN!" i smile at him and i stand up.  
" i kinda feel like partying now" I said as i grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.  
I walk into game of some sort, everyone was in a circle except for chouji,and tenten.  
"uhh what are you guys doing?" I ask kind of confused.  
"We were just about to play a game of truth or dare!" Kiba says smiling evilly."wanna play?" he says beckoning me.  
"Come on GAARA LETS PLAY!" Lee said as he dragged me to sit next to him.  
"ALRIGHT!" Kiba began." who should be my first victim." He said grinning with his fang like teeth."SHIKAMARU TRUTH OR DARE!" he yelled pointing at the Nara.  
"hmm? oh, uhh truth." He said straightening his posture from his last.  
"WOULD YOU..." He pauses with his finger still pointed and looks around the room and then back to Shikamaru, then grinned evilly again." would you do Temari" He laughed evily.  
Shikamaru rose an eyebrow in disbelief of the question.  
"HEY DOG BREATH THATS MY SISTER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" My brother said as he got up in front of the burnette.  
" dude relax its just a game." He said leaning back against the wall. Kankuro grabbed kibas collar shoving against the wall.  
"game or not, no one asks such questions of my sister." He said his face a bit too close for comfort.  
"KISSSSS HiMMMM!" I heard a voice from the left corner,Ino was on her knees arms up to her face fan squeal like.  
Kankuro almost had a heart attack by the look on his face.  
" WHAT?" he said looking at the blondie.  
"You heard me I DARE YOU!" She said pointing.  
"HA he doesn't have the balls." Kiba snickered.  
"What did you just say?" Kankuro asked "you heard me,if your manly enough DO IT, I dare you! " Kiba laughed. My brother was in a twist now, he had pride issues, me and Temari knew it and this one would both ruin his pride either way, but we both knew we wasn t gonna be shown up by a younger teenager. I look at temari and she looks back and laughs slightly. I laugh a little myself, because i would get a front row seat of my brother humiliating himself. i loved him and all but this was too funny!  
"oh ya?"Kankuro said you could tell he was scared if you were related to him.  
"YA!" Kiba yelled in his face, but the next thing we knew my older brother had his lips on the youngers.  
Kiba s eyes widened and moaned in surprise. I could see Kibas hand on the wall, that was holding him up clench and i saw his eyes shut. I was laughing so hard inside. Kankuro s eyes were sealed closed. He then pulled back and looked at Kiba his eyes were bigger then tennis balls. He stepped away and sat back down and slammed his face into his hands trying to escape the real world. everyone was silent. Kiba slowly slid his body down the wall, eyes still wide.  
"Yo-you actually ki-kissed m-me" He said sitting on the ground now.  
" You asked for it" Kankuro muffled "IT WAS A JOKE!"  
" Guys relax!" I say almost laughing.  
"what's so funny!" Kiba said turning toward me.  
"sorry bu-"  
" You THINK THATS SO FUNNY, HUH! WHY DON'T YOU-..." He stopped "guh! never mind" he said as he sat back down.  
"Ummm lets not play truth or dare anymore." Sasuke said getting up." let's just hang out."  
" yeah lets do that." kankuro said standing up.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay i feel really stupid, one because in like my last two chapters i did spell check but didnt save the file and put it up, so now its kinda bad *facepalm* IM SOOO SORRY! i reall do feel like a dumbass...okay anywho i hope you like this chapter and i dont own naruto and blah blah blah :P**

**CHAPTER 4**

I could tell that the rest of the party was pretty awkward for kiba and kankuro, so i decided to stay clear of them both. Everyone except Ino got over the fact, kinda. I mean yeah it was a huge surprise for me too, to see my brother kiss a guy, but it was quite the show. Kiba just hid out in the corner of the room for most of the time until a fight broke out between the blonde girl and the dog-boy.  
"just leave it alone Ino" Kiba said still crouching in the corner ashamed.  
"AWW come on Kiba you mean you didn't like it? You mean that Kankuro's lips didn't feel "OH SO AMAZING" on yours!" Ino said almost laughing.  
"Go away you blonde bitch" He said as he hid his head in his jacket hood.  
"oh, are we name calling now?" She said teasingly. "What would you call Kankuro when he fuc-"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kiba said growling now slightly uncovering his head from his hood, exposing his eyes, that were like daggers.  
"Well you didn't let me finish now did you?"she said almost innocently. "I said, what would you call Kankuro when he fucks you hard!" She said almost falling over into laughter.  
Kiba had just about enough,he stood up and was about to attack the girl when he was grabbed from behind. Kankuro had stopped Kiba. Kiba's eyes almost deadly, teeth baring, and his strength to get out of the older boys grasp was almost uncontrollable but Kakuro kept him at ease.  
"Just relax Kiba, she's just trying to get you worked up." Kankuro said as he tensed his arms around the boy's stomach causing Kiba to groan, with a slight growl.  
"oh look Kiba your boyfriend can't help but embrace you in his strong, toned arms." She teased.  
Kiba stopped struggling and looked slightly back at my brother.  
"Let go of me so i can slap the whore!" he said. Kankuro slightly rolled his eyes.  
"Your so immature, just relax and calm down, she isnt worth the energy,nor the thought." He said untensing his arms around the boy.  
"im immature?, I'M IMMATURE!" Kiba yelled as he ripped away from Kankuro's grasp, now everyone's attention was on the two brunettes."WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU HADN'T LET MY NAME CALLING GO!"  
Kankuro was getting sick of this kids tantrums.  
"WE wouldn't have gotten into this if you hadn't kept your mouth shut about my sister, you ass. Don't go blaming others for your own foolish mistakes, i stick to my word, and you just throw them, its not my fault that you can't control your wild behavior and learn when enough, is enough." Kankuro's words made Kiba stop and look at at the older boy, with a childish look on his face, the kind of look you would see on a child that just got ratted out by his mother that he stole the last cookie from the cookie jar. He then jerked a smile to his face.  
"If you stick to your word, SO WELL!" He said sarcastically" Then why don't you take a dare from Ino and stick to it no matter what it is."  
The room goes quiet, my brothers face looks to the floor for a few seconds and then looks up again.  
"Challenge, ACCEPTED!" He says folding his arms. Kiba looked at him questionably nervous.  
"You seriously except" The younger boy asks kinda confused.  
"Yes, because it will most likely involve you, and if you think you're all high and mighty, why not stick to your word this time, and don't chicken out." My brothers face went almost sinister.  
Kiba stopped, his face turn to a lost type of look, like he didn't know what to do next.  
Ino is sitting there anxiously waiting for an answer, she already has her dare picked out, i know it.  
Finally Kiba smiles. "Deal" He says looking at Ino, Kankuro doing the same.  
"Hehehe" Ino says almost monster like." you guys are gonna hate me for life." She said smiling as sinister as Kankuro did, only expression on my brothers face changed slightly.  
"well what is it? Kiba said nervously anxious.  
"Kankuro, I DARE YOU to give Kiba a blowjob, right here right now." The room went quiet, and then there is a loud thump, Kiba just fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay i had to edit this thing supper fast so sorry for the mistakes and i hope you like this...hehhe anywho this is my last chapter for now, cuz im not done with chapter 6 i hope you guys like this so far :D i dont own the characters or naruto blahr ...:DDDD review :D i like it when u guys review my stuff it makes me feel special :P**

**CHAPTER 5**

Kankuro's eyes went from his normal cocky look, to the eyes of a deer that is gonna be hit by a fast moving car. Kiba just lie there, out like a light.  
"you guys HAVE to do it " She giggled like some type of chipmunk on crack.  
"you're not serious?" Kankuro said still looking at the younger boy on the ground.  
" yep" she said crossing her legs as she leans back on her chair.  
" but, but he is unconscious! that's just not right." Kankuro said trying to find every excuse in the world to get out of this situation.  
"oh, you mean you want to see his face when he rap your lips around his big cock." Ino said smiling even more grim.  
Kankuro stopped at that comment, i think he was thinking about what his face would look like, he then literally slapped himself and looked back at Ino.  
"You're a real bitch you know that?" he said as he lifted up kiba from the ground, he looked like a ragdoll.  
"So i was right!" She said laughing as Kankuro set kiba down on the couch.  
"right about what?" KAnkuro said almost snappy.  
" YOu do want to see his face!" Ino said pointing at the older boy.  
"NO! DUMBASS!" he said his fists clenched.  
" OH well either you do or you don't, you still have to do it and you will still get to see it. " She said still smiling that evil smile.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched them.  
"well, wake him up." she said crossing her arms impatiently.  
Kankuro looked at him and crouched down in from of KIba, Kankuro took kibas shoulder and shook him slightly.  
after some time Kiba's eyes slowly opened.  
"hmm?" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"you know we still have to do that dare." Kankuro whispered still kneeling in front of kiba. Kiba seeing were Kankuro was kneeling jumped from his position, almost pushing Kankuro to the ground.  
"YOUR FUCKING JOKING RIGHT!" Kiba almost screamed covering his private area.  
"HEY! i don't want to do it either, in fact i'm fucking terrified, but we both made a deal, and remember YOU MADE IT UP! and you said we had to stay to our word,no matter what the dare was." Kankuro looked sick as he said these words, he seriously looked like he was going to pass out any second.  
Some people had left the room, such as hinata, and neji,chouji, and Shino, tenten and sasuke. Every one else wanted to see the outcome, and possibly see an unforgettable show, i also stayed to watch, no i'm not a pervert. one reason being, he is my brother, and two, this is gonna haunt him for years.  
"I-I-SHUT UP FORGET ABOUT IT!" Kiba yelled attempting to get up from the couch "ah ah ah! not so fast dog breath, it's my dare and you have to do through with it." Ino said pushing the brunette back onto the couch. He looks back at her almost terrified.  
"i am not loosing my childhood innocence to this guy NO FUCKING WAY!" he said yelled at the blonde.  
"don't care, i just want to see you humiliated." She said almost laughing. Kankuro is still crouching in front of kiba, until he decides to get up. Ino sees him and she grabs him and throws him in front of kiba, Kiba legs are open, and Kankuro is placed in the middle of them. Kiba looked at Kankuro his face was full of hatred.  
"alright, do it i wanna hear kiba scream your name." Ino said to Kankuro, everyone still waiting to see what will happen next.  
Kiba's face wasn't facing toward kankuro, his head was turned away just sitting there, refusing to look at him. Kankuro looked at him and then down by his covered manhood, he couldn't believe he was going to do this in front of everyone.  
Kankuro reached for Kibas pants button and zipper, you could see the change of expression in Kiba's face, but he still didn't look at the older boy. Kankuro finished the undoing of the pants, and could see a slight bulge in the dog-boys pants. Kiba's face flushed a pink, his face still looking away he scrunched his eyes closed, breathing nervously now. Kankuro decided to test out the younger boys reactions, he laid his hand over the brunettes bulge and there was a slight jump from the younger, Kibas hands raised to his face covering it.  
"Stop messing with me and get it over with." Kibas voice muffled through his hands.  
Kankuro did as instructed, but still nervous to go any further. Ino was watching anxiously eyes big with interest. My brother slowly slide his hand down the boys underwear, making Kiba make a small moaning sound. Kankuro slid his hand over the boys member making Kiba gasp very loudly, making Ino giggle. Kiba flew his head up to look at the ceiling.  
"Please s-shut up Ino!" He said panting, literally like a dog, it seems since Kiba has the instincts of a dog, that he is very prone to get per say "excited" very easily at sexual contact.  
"I don't need your stupid girly antics right no-AH!" He gasped as Kankuro gripped his member. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands, shutting his eyes.  
"AWW is Kiba sensitve!" Ino laughed. Kiba groaned as Kankuro lifted the boy's member out of his pants.  
Kankuro's face was nothing i have ever seen before, more like a "Holy shit im gonna throw up" look.  
Kibas member was exposed, his face red from the embarrassment.  
"Go on Kankuro, he looks ready" Ino teased sitting back in her chair.  
Kankuro looks at Kiba's dick, it seems Kiba was a bit sensitve and was easily aroused.  
"Just please get it over with" Kiba said his panting obvious now.  
Kankuro looked at it once again and finally brought his face to the younger boys member, and slowly lowered his mouth down on to Kiba's now full erection.  
Kiba's face went from embarrassment to surprise. He moaned softly, but not unheard. He laid his hands on Kankuro's shoulder, it looks as if he was trying to push away, but there was not force.  
"Oh kiba likes it. " Ino said grinning evilly.  
"Aw, fuck" Kiba huffed clenching the older boys continued to move slowly up and down, his eyes closed.  
Kibas panting started to sound more and more like a dog, his eyes closed, clenching my brothers shirt.  
Kankuro decided to test out the younger boys sensitivity. Kankuro moved to the tip of the boy's member and sucked on it for a while. Kiba gasped loudly again, and started to moan repeatedly.  
"you enjoying it Kiba, it sounds like it?" Ino teased once again as she leaned over from her chair. Kiba glanced at her, his face sweating and his eyelids droopy.  
"Come on, answer me truthfully does his lips feel amazing around your big cock?" She said as she got up and took hold of the younger boys hair and lifted his head up. "ANSWER ME!" She said. Kiba's face was full of lust, there was no lying. "i said ANSWER ME!" She yelled.  
" YES!" he whined, followed by a moan,  
"yes what?" she said with a hint of cruelty.  
"it feels amazing!." Kiba yelled at her.  
"then tell Kankuro that, not me " She said letting go of his hair. Kankuro started to pump faster, making the younger boy yell in pleasure.  
"tell him" she said as she sat back down.  
Kiba looked down at Kankuro as he continued to give him a blowjob.  
"Kankuro this feels amazing," he said almost out of breath. then i heard a slight whisper. "please...go faster" I could see kankuro's eyes open in shock, he then stopped and pulled his lips away from the boys manhood.  
"What did you just say?" He said almost dumbfounded, He looked up at the younger boys face, it was full of want and need.  
"i said please go faster." He huffed, he then did something that made everyone gasp, even myself. Kiba leaned down to Kankuro,he took my brothers face into his hand and kissed him.  
Ino almost had her eyes bulge out of her head in surprise, my brother just sat there too shocked to move.  
Kiba finally ended the kiss, and closed his eye.  
"please, just finish this." He said as he looked away again.  
kankuro first looked at him in disbelief and then remembered he had to finish the dare. He again, took hold of the younger boy and started pumping faster and harder, making Kiba groan in pleasure once again.  
"nghh, Kankuro" Kiba slightly muffled.

My brother hummed slightly,causing a vibration making Kiba straighten his back.  
"i nee-ed to AH!" Kiba yelled as my brother deep throated the younger making him scream.  
My brothers eyes opened slightly, and he then pulled away from Kibas member, he had white semen drip slightly from his mouth, he whipped it away and buttoned up Kibas pants again.  
"Happy?" He said to Ino as he got up and walked out of the house slamming the door, hard.  
Kiba looked at the door, i could see his face was stained with tears, and he then looked back down at his now covered member, he then shut his eyes and slammed his fist on the couch arm rest. He then stood up and walked out the door after Kankuro.  
The room was quite, awkwardly quiet. I finally saw Temari stand up and walk after Kankuro.  
I almost do the same when i feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Can i come with you?" Lee says as he stands up with me. i nod in approval, and follow my siblings and the dog-boy back to our apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE HOWS IT GOING! lol anywho i finally finished this chapter, now i gotta think about how to continue, as well as continue my other story "Transfer Trouble"okay so review if you like it and i like constructive critisism, as well as how you liked the story personally, i also dont own naruto in any way shape or form (if only if only...) okay so thanks for everyone who reads my stories and ON TO CHAPTER 6!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"go away i don't want to look at you right now" Kankuro said as we listened as him and Kiba start talking, we had stayed behind a corner, to give them a little privacy, we were near our apartment but still a bit far.  
"Can't i just talk to you for a sec." Kiba said as he ran his fingers through his hair, after which he rubbed his eyes tired like.  
"What do you want to talk about huh? you want to talk about how your "oh so sorry that that had to happen and that it felt good and i couldn't help it" and all that shit."  
"HEY SHUT UP! IT WAS A STUPID REACTION! i seriously couldn't help it, my body acted on its own, AND WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! i mean did you expect me not to like a blowjob? Ive never been good with girls and so i never got that far, i even felt ashamed to jack off! JUST STOP YELLING AT ME!" Kiba said almost crying from shame and emotion.  
"first of all, im not the one yelling , second of all what is this about not jacking off? you mean you seriously never jack off? i mean it's kind of a guys instinct per say." Kankuro said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, not really wanting to deepen the conversation.  
Kiba whipped his tear away from his eyes and then looked at Kankuro.  
"what is that not normal? to not masterbate every day? well sorry for not being normal and wanting to save doing anything sexual until i found the right person for me, but you had to go fuck that up!" Kiba said almost about to explode.  
"oi, im leaving" Temari said as she turned around to head back to the apartment "just bring him home when you're done." she said whispered waving me and lee goodbye as she exited the wall which we had been hiding.  
"HEY I WASNT THE ONE TALKING SHIT, if you hadn't gotten me pissed ON PURPOSE this would have NEVER HAPPENED DIPSHIT!" Kankuro was getting frustrated.  
Kiba looked at kankuro for a while trying to figure out what to say, he looked like he was mad at kankuro, like he had stolen that cookie again.  
"what? i can't be funny?" Kiba said shrugging his shoulder casually and leaned on the concrete wall in the alleyway.  
i thought Kankuro was gonna punch the burnette.  
"funny? THATS NOT FUNNY BITCH!" he said as he he threw Kiba to that concrete wall he grabbed his collar and got really close to his face, His eyes looked red from a distant.  
"Thanks for calling me by an appropriate label, well i can't say that, since im a guy so "bitch" isnt really the proper label, you would know." Kiba grinned jokingly.  
"you wanna go shit head, when im done with you i will make sure you can't howl to the moon at night, because your voice box is about to get crushed."  
" you will have to come and get it" Kiba said smiling. Before Kankuro could argue kiba reached up from the height of my brother, took hold of his shirt collar and forced him into a kiss. Kankuro had to support himself from the force given so he had his hands grasped onto the younger boys arms of his jacket, so it looked like he was kissing back. There was a slight surprised moan from my brother, Kiba had opened my brother's mouth and slid his tongue inside.  
"Kiba-...stop...hmmm!" I could hear my brother utter the words as Kiba fought against my brothers resistance. kiba let go after a while.  
" Just please stop and let me try something." Kiba whispered into Kankuro's ear, i saw his face change expression from refusal to a surprise, confused look. Kiba flipped Kankuro over, so he had pinned Kankuro to the wall. Kiba then started kissing and nibbling at Kankuro's neck. Kankuro moaned slightly but continued to show resistance, until Kiba slid his thigh between the older boys legs lets trapping him.  
"Kiba, what are you doi-ng" Kankuro moaned. Kiba didn't answer, he slid his hands under Kankuro's shirt and started to caress the elders toned stomach.  
"Im trying to see how it is have a sexual pleasure." Kiba hummed into my brother's neck.  
"Wh-at? i thought you h-ad enough back t-their." Kankuro tried to joke.  
" I'm not talking about me." Kiba stopped kissing kankuro's neck and looked up at the older boy and then moved his thigh higher putting pressure on Kankuro's groin.  
"NGhh" Kankuro spat out after holding in his moan. " what do you m-ean, like -i'm gonna let you d-do this" Kankuro managed to say as he he pressed his hands on Kiba's chest trying to push him away.  
"im only returning the feeling you gave me." Kiba said as he said this Kankuro could feel the younger boy undoing his pants. before Kankuro could say anything about it Kiba slide his hand down and grazed Kankuro's member, making hims show more resistance, and a slight gasp.  
" Get o-off me ple-AH!" Kankuro almost fell, Kiba had started to quickly stroke kankuro.  
Kankuro had controlled himself from masterbating for a while, for appropriate reasons,and wasn't used to the sudden feeling of skin on skin, especially kiba's hand.  
"K-Ki-ba let go-o of me" Kankuro had shut his eyes and was breathing hard." You're hur-ting me" he wasn't as strong as before he was falling to the ground.  
" fine, then i'll just do this." Kiba let go of him and Kankuro fell to the ground, Kiba sat on his lap, straddling his hips, releasing another gasp from the older brunette.  
Kiba undid Kankuro's pants revealing Kankuro's hard erection.  
"wow you're bigger than me." Kiba smiled "we-ll i am older baka." Kankuro looked at him pissed now.  
"This is getting me worked up" Kiba said , Kankuro looked at him, he was hoping he wasn't getting himself turned on.  
Kiba looked at his pants, which had a slight bulge. He then looked at Kankuro, he then started to undo his pants buttons.  
"what ARE YOU DOING!" Kankuro attempted to push him but failed after trying to sit up slightly with Kiba on his lap.  
" getting release." Kiba looked up at kankuro, his eye were foggy and his eyelids were droopy again.  
Kiba pulled out his arousal, and then looked at kankuro's he then leaned forward, making contact with the older boys erection, Kankuro moaned then Kiba leaned forward, putting more pressure, and then kissed my brother. I could hear a moan from my him once again.  
Kiba then started to rub the two erections together, Kankuro gasped into the kiss.  
Kiba pulled away from kankuro's lips, and began thrusting into my brothers hardened member, he put his hands on the concrete wall behind my brothers head, and looked down at the two sexual organs rub against each other.  
"K-Kiba NGGH!" Kankuro's head flew back to the wall and rested it there as his breathing picked up speed and sweat started dripping down his temples.  
"Kankuro" Kiba moaned, it sounded like the same dog like whine he heard earlier.  
I look at the sexual scene, having not seen any pornographic material in my life, and couldn't help but feel the small churning in my lower stomach, i can't believe i'm getting turned on to my own brothers sexual pleasure.  
"Lee" I say as i try and control the churning "Yes Gaara-kun?"  
"We should go" I whisper, i didn't need to get an erection at a time like this, especially with Lee here.  
" I agree, but what about your brother, we can't just leave him" Lee said turning to sit down, since he was crouching down the entire time, i turn to sit and exit the scene being held only feet away from where we are sitting.  
" UGH! i don't know, he sure is in quiet the situation though." I say as i pull my knees up to my chest sitting comfortably, still controlling that urge of an erection.  
I hear another moan and try to ignore it. Lee notices me bury my head into my knees.  
"Are you okay Gaara-kun?" He asked as he nudged me.  
"hmm? oh, uhh sorry i just, i don't know, this is a bit uncomfortable." I say looking at him slightly.  
"oh, i see. Well i can not argue with you" Lee said as he pulled his knees up to his chest as well and leaned against me gently. There was a silence, and then i heard a loud groan came from my brother and his pup's direction, i hold my hands to my ears.  
"does this not bother you?" I ask Lee as he just sits there not making a sound.  
"yes, it does. but it can not be helped, apparently Kiba wants to show his affection for your brother, and i can not be mad at Kiba's choices for showing it, even though we are stuck listening to them...uhh do their thing." Lee said scratching his head.  
" okay? but don't you have a...uh...a umm weird churning feeling in your stomach?" I ask nervously, pulling in my knees closer.  
"You mean the feeling or arousal?" He asks casually.  
i kind of pause at the response, but then let my head nod slightly but still nervous to give such an answer, but i wasn't going to lie.  
" Oh i see, it's okay, it kind of hard to ignore, but we all have those problems sometimes, i mean i have that feeling to, but just ignore it and it will go away." After he said this i heard a gasp and moan again from the two boys. i pull my head to my knees and shake it violently, trying to get the sound out of my head.  
"Gaara, it's okay just ignore it" Lee pats me on the back.  
" I CANT! ive never had this feeling before, i just never really do anything that has to do with masterbating, so i have like no control WHAT SO EVER!" I almost yell, but remember that my brother is only a few feet away.  
Lee stops and looks at me.  
"oh" he said looking away slightly. i heard another moan.  
"GUH! i can't stand this, my stomach hurts and i can't help it, and i can't do anything about it. I feel dirty." i start to stand up but stop when i look down at my groin that is erect, i sit back down and turn away from Lee.  
" Are you feeling alright Gaara-kun?" Lee asked as he turns toward me.  
"Lee, can i have some privacy?" i ask him as i look slightly around. Lee looked at me and then stood up.  
"Sure, but if you need anything i will be around the corner." I think dirty in my head from the way Lee said those words, but then mentally shook my head.  
" 'kay" i say as he walks away.  
I turn back to a sitting position, and look at the bulge in my pants, i feel ashamed and dirty.  
"ugh just get this over with." I tell myself as i unbutton my pants, and reveal my erection. I look around to see if anyone could see me, i then lightly brushed my arousal, and i flinch from the cold touch. i then loosely take hold of my member and start to stroke up and down. i hold in a moan, and start to go faster, i begin breathing slightly heavy. i feel my member get slowly harder and red.  
"mhmm" I moan quietly, i try to hold in a much louder moan from escaping my throat, and started pumping faster. i feel my climax approach, and i can't hold it in, i groan loudly and white semen is released. i quickly rush to button my pants, i hear ruffling from my brother's direction and then i see him rush around the corner to see me sitting there, like nothing happened.  
"Oh, uhh Gaara what are you doing here." Kankuro says as he tries to catch his breath and slightly ruffled his hair.  
Kiba comes from behind the corner as well as Lee from the other direction.  
"what's that smell?" Kiba asks as he looks at me and squints his eyes.  
"what? Kankuro asks looking at Kiba slightly confused, and then looks at Lee.  
" I smell something strange." Kiba says as he kneels down in front of me and takes a good inhale. "hmm i thought so" He said as he stood back up.  
"what?" Lee asked as he looks at me and then Kiba.  
"Seems like your brother here just got done jacking off!" Kiba said folding his arms. I freeze, i forgot he had dog-like instincts,SHIT! i look at my brother and then at Kiba, and then look to Lee.  
"Uhh" I say nervously "Gaara you were spying on me and Kiba." Kankuro asked as he looked down at me on the ground, i then stood up and looked him in the face.  
" I wasn't the one who stormed off leaving your siblings behind, what did you expect us not to follow? AND you had to go have sex with some guy you just met today, so don't go blaming me! i just stayed here so when you were finished humping your dog, i could bring you home, TEMARI TOLD ME TOO!" I stop and look at Kankuro's expression.  
"and so you masterbated to us having sex?" Kiba asked walking up to me. I stop again and think, oh shit i did.  
" Uhh, no i-uh well, YOU WERE MAKING WEIRD NOISES AND IT WAS UNCOMFORTABLE SO I TOOK CARE OF MY PROBLEM LEAVE ME ALONE!" i said as i stood up and started walking away, but was stopped when a hand held onto my shoulder.  
"You're not going anywhere, i have a task for you to do" Kiba said as he smiled evilly "he Lee, would you come over here please" Kiba said as he beckoned Lee over.  
"what do you want" i say getting mad.  
" I want you to reenact what you just saw us do" Kiba asked pushing me toward Lee.  
"what!" i yell catching my balance and turning toward the dog-boy.  
"yup, everything" I look to Lee and i stop and think.  
what the fuck did i get myself into...


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey i finally made this chapter WARNING RAPE! yeah this is kinda violent to me, idk but i hope you guys like it another chapter will be up soon :D PLEASE REVIEW! thank you for all who have reviewed my stories XD**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto we ALL know this by now**

**Chapter 7**

"uhh, no" i say trying to look as plain as possible.  
"come on, are you chicken? i mean you could jack off to us but afraid to actually get it on?"  
"yeah i am, so what?" i say with the same expression.  
"Hmmm well i think Kankuro needs to finish with me, so why not join the fun?" I almost vomit to those words...they just sounded so...wrong.  
"i said no!" i i said as i turned to walk away when a hand grabs my shoulder, im whipped around put into a shoulder lock and facing toward Lee "Well i don t care, no one gets away from me that easily." Kiba snickers.  
"Kiba leave him alone." Kankuro says as he walks up to Kiba.  
"you mean you don t think he deserves a little punishment for watching us, and not stopping us even though in the beginning you didn t want to do anything, but he let it go one for his own selfish pleasure? " Kankuro stopped and looked at me my head as it hung low, Kibas hand locked onto mine and his other hand on my head.  
"Gaara, that was pretty selfish." i look up at kankuro, did he just say that?  
"no, i did- OW!" I yell as kiba puts more pressure on my head, hurting my neck.  
"Guys just let him go, it wasn t his fault. His sister wanted him to stay and wait for kankuro to bring him home that's all" Lee said walking up to Kiba.  
"still, he could have stopped me." Kiba said smirking again.  
" do you know how fucking awkward that would have been? to walk in on you guys?" I say as i try to look up at kankuro.  
"and yet look at the situation you're in now." Kiba said pushing my head down.  
"come on guys stop it" Lee says stepping forward but is stopped when i fall to the ground from the pressure on my shoulders.  
"alright Gaara lets begin" Kiba said whispering in my ear." you have to stand up" he said as he dragged me to my feet and then pushed me at Lee, Lee up against the wall now our faces to close.  
"Give him a little kiss gaara?" Kiba said pushing me more into Lee's face.  
"Please stop" I breath as i look at Lee's face his eyes wide and his body pressed up against the wall.  
"stop? what do you want me to stop doing, stop holding you back from kissing Lee?" Kiba said, and at that moment Kiba pushed me and Lee into each other and are lips made contact. Kiba put more pressure on me as our lips crushed together quite painfully.  
Kiba lifted me back from Lee's face and his expression was worse than before his eyes were open as far as they could go, his mouths was slightly open, and i could see a bruise start to form on the side of his lips.  
"See that wasn't bad was it? now lets get to the fun part." KIba said as he put more pressure to my shoulders again making me fall to the ground, at waist length, i was now facing Lee's groin.  
"no, PLEASE STOP THIS! what did i do wrong!" i pleaded but that didn't stop kiba from undoing Lee's pants and now i'm exposed to his underwear.  
"come on gaara don't be shy." Kiba said as he took my hands and made them grope Lee. Lee flinched and wouldn't look down.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I yell trying to rip away from Kiba. He held me tight and took my hands and started to undress Lee's manhood.  
"oh for the love of god, KANKURO DO SOMETHING!" I yell as kankuro just looks was wrong with him!  
finally Lee's was completely exposed and i had it up close and personal, Kiba took my hands and made me grab Lees length and start pumping.  
Lee looked away and shut his eyes, it was almost like deja vu.  
"KIBA STOP!" i yell as i look away from my hand but my head is whipped back around from Kiba.  
"Nah, you look kinda cute when you're scared." Did he just say that?  
At that moment Kiba took hold of my jaw, prying my lips open, i was showing struggle and Kiba didn't like this.  
"come on little raccoon, you don t want Lee's length in your warm cavern of a mouth, hmm i bet it would taste good" Kiba said as he whipped my face toward his, his hands now on my throat slightly choking me.  
"Ka-nkur-o" i hiss.  
"Gaara I-"Kankuro stopped in his words and looked down.  
"hmm that little face of yours needs a little more of an expression" As he said this he forced his lips on mine, my eyes widened as he stuck his tongue in my mouth, i started to struggle is wrong with him he didn t want anything to do with kissing guys nor forcing them to have sex with each other WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!  
He finally pulled his head back and a string of saliva left his lips. I look at him almost terrified.  
"there we go, more expression" He then whips me around again to face Lee's dick and with my mouth slightly open, Kiba forced me onto Lee's length and i almost gag to the sudden intrusion. I then hear a gasp from Lee, and Kiba forcing my head up and down the member.  
"HMPH" i hum from taking too much of lee in my mouth i was going to throw up if Kiba didn t show any mercy. I then feel Kibas hand slowly lift my shirt and start to caress my stomach and reach to my nipples, he then started roughly massaging them. i couldn t help but moan a painful hum.  
"hmm Gaara, you're enjoying this i can see it" I then realized i was getting turned on to this, I start to panic. I take my hands and lean them against the wall behind Lee to hold myself up and not engulf too much of lee at once. Lee has his eyes closed trying to forget this all but this would stay with me forever.  
I then feel Kiba slowly reach down my pants, i jump and he chuckles.  
"getting harder are we?" He said as he reaches my fully erect member.  
I moan in response, I then feel him take hold of it and start to pump it hard and fast. A indescribable sound comes from my throat, i wasn't sure if you would call it a surprised moan or a screaming groan. Kiba just laughs and continues,i was going to explode i couldn't take it any longer. Kiba takes my arousal out of my pants so its visible and continues to pump with two hands now. I can t hold it but i can t let him win, it s starting to hurt and I can t stop it.  
I rip my head out from lees length and scream. " KANKURO YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE HELP ME GOD DAMMIT!" But Kiba just pushes me down to lee again. I couldn t hold it any longer, and i come, all over Kibas hand and i start to cry slightly not visible but i could feel tears burning at my eyes.  
"Alright Kiba we aren't done, you're going to enjoy this." Kiba slides his hand down the back of my pants and i start to freak out, he wouldn't!  
He inserts one digit and i fly my head back from Lees member and am pushed right back on. With every movement that finger made i made a groan.  
i come off of lee again, "Kiba s-"  
"WHat? you're not done, lee hasn't come yet" and i'm pushed back on forcefully and gag slightly. Lee clenches his fists, i'm surprised he has last this long.  
Kiba inserts two more digits right away and i scream on Lee, making him jump and Kiba pull in and out faster. I am crying now, this hurt like a bitch and i couldn t stop it and my own brother wouldn t do anything.  
Finally Kiba pulls out and takes out his own length, I then struggle as hard as i could this was not going to happen, no it can t! He then lines it up with my entrance, he leans down to my ear and says" how do you like it when no one helps you in a time of embarrassment" And after he said that he plunged right into me I screamed and tears were flowing and Lee grabbed my head and tried to push away but i was push right back on again. He kept going in and out fast and hard, i feel blood drip down my thighs as Kiba continues to thrust.  
"MPHH!" I scream and as i did this Kiba slammed my prostate, i let go of lee and scream " FUCK!"  
"ha ha, i found it!" Kiba said as he thrust hard into me in my spot once again."hey Kankuro fuck me will ya?" Kiba asked as he was still inside me, i think to myself that i'm going to die, and i rather would now.  
Kankuro comes up behind Kiba and thrusts his into Kiba pushing on Kiba banging me hard into my prostate making me cry. I continue to slide my lips up and down Lees member as they thrust into me, this couldn t really be happening. Finally lee moaned loudly, coming all into my mouth, i pull off of him and spit it out, i couldn t swallow it.  
Kiba stopped " Bad gaara, you didn t drink him up, now you will have to learn the hard way." Kiba thrusted hard into my prostate again and repeatedly, i had to come, it hurt everything did, i could barely move, i finally ejaculated and Kiba did the same into me, i could feel the mix of blood and semen flow out of me as i lay there motionless, i couldn t move the pain everywhere, bruises spawn across my body, my ass torn up, i could feel anything, nothing anymore, i then blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**ANOTHER CHAPTER HAZAA! lol okay so this chapter has VERY soft yaoi in it its just basically setting up for the nest chapter that will get into why kiba did what he did and more gaalee yaoi and all that fun stuff**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO !**

**please review and enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER 8**

Darkness, pain, nothing. Help me

I lie on the ground, cold and hard, i open my eyes its so dark, what time is it? I try to sit up but im unable, my lower back, it hurts. Am i alone? i am, no one stayed, no one helped. Im alone, stuck, hurt, scarred, where am I? Wait i'm not alone, who is that? LEE!  
"Lee?" i ask my voice is hoarse from screaming.  
"GAARA, you are awake." He said as he slides over to me, i was unclothed but Lee didn't seem to care."let me help you" He said as he took off his shirt and put it on me, he took my jacket i had worn and put it on me and my bloodied up pants were put on me once again. He got up and lifted me up bridal style.  
"i can see you are very hurt, i'm sorry" He said as we started walking.  
"yeah" i said quietly i looked down at his chest,i was tired, cold and dirty.  
"i will take you to my place, you can clean up there and i think it's best if you stay there for now, your brother didn't look happy when he left."He said as we turned down a street.  
"what happened?" i asked softly " Your brother stormed off after you collapsed, Kiba tried to stop him, but kankuro punched him in the face and Kiba left after to clean up the blood coming from his jaw." Lee said as we came to a door.  
"He did take me with him..." I said as i began to cry, why would he have done that.  
"Gaara don't cry" Lee said as he wiped a tear from my eye and opened the door. "you have done enough of that tonight" He said as we entered his home and he turn on the light, it burned for a second of two i had to get used to the sudden blindness.  
Lee set me down on the couch and went into the bathroom and started the water. He then came back out and lifted me up again. He undressed me once again and laid me in the warm water.  
" Gaara" Lee said as he set out the shampoo, body wash and other cleaning products. "Kankuro didn't mean it, i know he didn't, and he still loves you, he just screwed up." Lee said as he walked out the door." If you need anything call for me." He said leaving the room.  
I picked up the shampoo and put some in my hand then lightly massaged my head with it, i then went to grab the body wash and i felt the pain in my back again i winced, and lay back in the tub.i then tried to grab for it again, this time succeeding but still feeling the pain. i washed everywhere, the blood stains on my skin washed off, and so did the white semen. I then take a different wash to clean my face. i then rinse it all off carefully and drain the tub, i call for lee to help me out. He comes in with two towels one for my head and one for my body, He rappes the bigger one around my waist and then tells me to sit, he then takes the other towel and dries my hair. he then leads me to his room. He searches for some clothes while i sit there head down.  
"thank you" i say as lee comes to the bed with a sweatshirt and pants for me.  
"You are very welcome Gaara." He then lifted my arms gently to put the shirt on he also helped me put on my pants. HE took the towel off of my head and grabbed a blanket for me. He wrapped it around my shoulders. He then lay me down in his bed.  
"I put your clothes into the wash hopefully that blood will come out." He said as he situated me in bed. He then sat next to me on the bed.  
"I will help you home tomorrow." he said as he looked at me, and then the clock by his bed, 2:37 A.M " i will let you sleep, do you have a phone number?" He asked, i told him it. "I will call your sister and brother to tell them you're okay." He said as he stood up and was about to turn off the lights when he turned around.  
"Gaara?" He asked "yes?" I said quietly " Im really sorry, i should have stopped him, and i feel really bad, now you're gonna have that haunt you for the rest of your life and-...i don't know how much i can apologize." He said as he walked up to me again.  
"lee-" I was stopped with a light, soft, gentle kiss on my forehead.  
"I'm sorry" He said one last time before turning off the light and closing the door. i was slightly surprised but that didn't stop me from sleeping, i was out like a light.  
The next morning came fast, i was woken up from the ring of a door bell. i then hear stomping and my door flies open and i see Temari, she rushes to me and starts crying.  
"Gaara, what happened does it hurt, im sorry i left i shouldnt have, and now your-" and she starts to sob. I then see a person walk in that i never ever wanted to see again, Kankuro. He had the most saddest face i ever saw on a human face, he had bruises on his arms, face just like me, only not as in much pain. He started walking over but stopped when i said.  
"No" Kankuro looks at me his eyes start to tear up i can see it, but i continue "No, you don't deserve to be called my brother,nor wear the title. You left me there to freeze and if lee wasn't there i would probably be dead, and you JOIN INTO MY RAPE HOW COULD YOU WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT, AND NOW I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE, I WILL NEVER LOOK AT ANY ONE THE SAME WAY AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU I FEEL LIKE SHIT BECAUSE OF YOU, AND YOU JUST WATCHED YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I WISH DAD HAD KILLED YOU WHEN HE HAD THE CHANCE!" Kankuro looked at me he was crying now, he stopped and fell to the ground. He was crying so much i could see his tears fall from his face one after another after another. He looked up at me.  
" I COULDN'T OKAY I'M SORRY I COULDNT I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SELFISH AND I DON'T DESERVE THE TITLE I KNOW, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LOVE YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHY I JOINED IN, I THINK IT WAS MORE SHOCK, AND NOT THINKING ABOUT WHAT I WAS DOING, I HURT YOU BADLY, AND I WAS SO PISSED I JUST LEFT A HIT KIBA AND FORGOT ABOUT YOU, I ALMOST COMMIT SUICIDE LAST NIGHT IF TEMARI HADN'T STOPPED ME I TOLD HER EVERYTHING AND I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU NOW, i don't know what to do, i can't lose you and i know you wont forgive me and i don't deserve one at all, but i hope that you can still call me brother, and i don't ever want to hear you bring that up again, dad could have really killed me, you were crying for weeks after that don't tell me you don't care i love you gaara and i can't lose you, you are my little brother." He got up and shoved Temari over and hugged me tightly, he didn't want to let go he was crying into my shoulder and was weeping, i don't think i ever saw Kankuro cry so much. I then wrap my hand around his back and hug him back, he then let go and looked at me. "I will do anything to make you feel better, anything" he wiped his eyes but tears kept flowing.  
" one thing is all i need and it s you to be my brother, and protect me" I said as i hugged him he hugged back "that s two things goof" He laughed and temari joined in on the hug.  
"Alright lets get you home Gaara and fix you up, i will call tsunade" Temari said as they got up , helping me to stand up.  
" Thank you lee come over anytime you wish" Temari said to lee as he helped us out the door.  
" I will thank you" he said as he closed the door.  
We walked back and as soon as we walked into the house the phone rang.  
Kankuro set me down and grabbed the phone.  
" Hello? what? yes, okay, thank you, bye" is all i heard " Gaara tsunade was Kiba at her office and would like you to go over there, i will take you she said she wants to settle this." I heard the name Kiba and i shivered.  
" Its okay, i will be there i promise this time i will protect you." Kankuro smiled, he helped me up and we started out the door, my heart was pumping nervously.  
We arrived at Tsunade s office, we walked inside and we saw Kiba sitting in one of the seats placed in front of Tsunade s desk.  
"Hello Gaara,"Tsunade says, Kiba turned his head and turned it back quickly.  
" What is this all about, i want the full story."tsunade said beckoning me to sit next to Kiba.  
Kiba spoke up "I m the one to blame let me tell you" My mouth dropped and i look at him and Kankuro does the same. Tsunade then says.  
"explain"


	9. Chapter 9

**okay I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING UP ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A WHILE! i have an excuse, my computer stopped working and it was being difficult, but its fixed now, THEN i had to figure out how i wanted to continue the story...yeah XD **

**there isnt much yaoi in this one but its just wraping up what is all going on, but in the next chapter i plan for there to be much more yaoi! **

**i do not own naruto in any way shape or form...sadly... but i do hope you enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 9**

Kiba turns to me in his chair, almost ready to cry.  
"Gaara, i can not tell you how sorry i am, i didn't mean to do anything to you last night." Kiba said looking at me straight in the eyes, not contact lost what so ever.  
"Then explain to me why, why i will forever have a scaring memory that will never go away!" i almost yell but try to keep my voice at a inside volume, anger building up, fear starting to be consumed by said temper was rising,Two unerasable memories...  
"He was in heat." An unrecognizable voice said from behind us. A younger looking female ninja stood, with two cheek marks just like Kiba's on her cheeks,slightly spiked brown hair and a straight face.  
"Mom?" I heard Kiba say as he looks at his mother almost terrified, but mostly shame.  
"Kiba i heard from your sister what happened, not the full story just what she had sensed when you came home last night." the lady said as she walked up next to lady Tsunade and stood proudly,she gave a respectful bow and looked back at Kiba.  
"Your sister smelt an odd odor accumulating from you last night, only a smell you can pick up when a Inuzuka clan member turns the age of 16-18, that in which is the stage of heat, where us Inuzuka become very dominant and sometimes violent when we get uncomfortable feelings or sexual urges." The lady said as she informed everyone in the room.  
"Mom..." Kiba said embarrassed as his mother gave a lecture.  
"Us Inuzuka have dog like instincts so going through heat is normal, but when a clan member does go through this they have to be watched, so they don't cause trouble like what happened last night, which i still need the full story of, Kiba." the lady looked at the brunette.  
"Was this the person you picked?" She said pointing to me. I look at her like she had gone crazy.  
"NO MOM, IT WAs...an accident." Kiba said looking down.  
"What did you do Kiba." The lady said as she looked at her now embarrassed son.  
"I just- well, it started off with a game of truth or dare that went overboard, one dare was not so appropriate." Kiba said looking over to Kankuro slightly, who was still in the room. Kankuro blushed slightly and looked away.  
"And then that person ran off and i went to go apologize, but then it got into something more..." Kiba said face red now, having to explain this to his mother in front of everyone was over the top humiliation.  
"but Gaara was there to bring home this certain person and accidently...got...you know...those feelings in that area.." Kiba looking down now.  
" And i smelt him so we went over to see who it was and then seeing who it was,i kinda had this weird urge to be, i don't know how else to explain it but...rough, in that...way..." Kiba said as he look like he was about to explode.  
"and the rest i remember was...the...sex part..and how that certain person punched me for hurting Gaara, and then i dragged myself home, after realizing what i had done, i couldn't do anything but cry." Kiba said looking up at me.  
"Gaara i know we won't be great friends after this but, i just wanted to apologize for everything, and i wanted you to hear me out, and maybe even make up but after saying it all, i don't think i deserve your friendship." I look at him, he was on the verge of tears. I know he meant what he said but i couldn't trust him completely.  
"Kiba, i'm going to tell you this" Kiba looks at me full eye to eye contact.  
"If you ever want to be friends with me you're going to have to earn my trust, and that takes a lot.I want you away from me when you're in heat and i don't want Kankuro involved in the heat issue either. Also you're going to have to earn a full forgiveness,i only forgive you 50%, the rest you're gonna have to work hard to prove to me that youre truly sorry and that i can trust you to be my friend, right now we are acquaintances."Kiba smiles.  
"I will do as you say, and i will earn your trust and forgiveness i promise, even if it kills me." he says standing up.  
i stand up too and hold out my hand for a gladly takes it and shakes it welcomingly. I hope i did the right thing.  
~ We left the room after everyone was properly introduced, and everything was settled. We walk out of the Hokage's office and outside, we part our ways, me and kankuro, Kiba and his mom. Me and Kankuro walk home in silence.  
"Gaara, what you did today was a very brave and wise thing to do."Kankuro started as he looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Thanks, though im still unsure if i did the right thing,i don't know if i will ever fully trust him." I said as we passed many of the homes and alleyways.  
"Well you did do the right thing, and i know it. You and Kiba will have a better friend relationship now,even if its not full it's still there."  
I look at the ground the dirt crumbles at every foot imprint i leave. Kankuro was right, i know now what had happened was an accident and that it was not intended, and that our relationship would be more secure than before.  
"Kankuro,i want to know something." I ask him as we walk up to our doorway, and turn to him.  
"What do you want to know, i'll tell you anything you want to know." Kankuro said as he fiddled with the house key.  
"What were you feeling, at that moment when you had to...do that oral...sex thing." I ask as i scratch the back of my hand nervously,Kankuro stops with the keys and looks at me and then to the ground.  
"You mean the blowjob,correct?" He asked as he took the key and slid it into the lock and turned it until it clicked.  
"Yes,you did want to do it? Why didn't you stop right there and walk out?" I asked as we entered our home, seeing that Temari had left a note saying she went out with Tenten to hang out, we continued the talk.  
"I was kind of, full of pressure, stress, nervously, humiliation, a lot confusion. Why i didn't stop,i guess i didn't have the gut or pride to say no, even if it caused trouble, but now looking back at the situation, i made a poor choice." Kankuro said as he sat down on the couch and put his elbows on his knees with his hands under his chin resting there.  
I looked at him as i sat down next to him, i leaned back letting my head rest to look up at the ceiling.  
"But what about the other stuff you and Kiba did? What was that about?" I ask as i let my eyelids droop down to rest as i wait for a response, but don't hear one. I look up and see Kankuro, his hands to his face now, palms crushed to his eyes.  
"Kankuro?" I ask patting him on the shoulder."You don't have to-."  
"I was caught up in the moment,i was trapped, and Kiba was stronger then he looked, i just fell into it. The feeling of someone who wanted to kiss me and do other things with me made me feel like i had someone and that i wouldn't be alone." Kankuro looked up, his eyes red from the pressure of his palms."Even if it was the same gender, i didn't want to stop that feeling." I lean back on the couch again. My brother was lonely? I didn't even notice, he didn't show it,how long did he feel like this? I would expect it from our traveling but he never had shown a sign, i thought it didn't bother him.  
"Then is that why you joined in with Kiba when he was doing that stuff to me, you didn't want him to leave you because you didn't do what he said?" Kankuro looked at me his eyes teary.  
"I know it sounds stupid but it didn't then, but now looking back on it i feel terrible i will never be able to fully deserve your forgiveness! I DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING! I'm a lonely bastard who can't even do the simple task of saying no, when it could affect another's life!" He said crying now.i turn to hold Kankuro i hugged him tightly i didn't want to let him go.  
"When i saw him doing those things to you my mind said to do something but my body said no, i got all jumbled up and confused i didn't know what to do, i hate myself!" He said in between sobs.  
"Kankuro, please stop crying, i love you no matter what even the things i say that are mean i never mean them, i just got upset and was mad and i couldn't control my urge to be nasty. You don't and will not beat yourself up because of this. It's all settled so its all okay now, i love you." i say comfortingly as i rub his back slowly trying to calm him down. My older brother pulled back and looked at me.  
"But your screams will never leave my head..." he said as he cupped my face and looked me straight in my eyes, his eyes still full of tears and stained cheeks sit below them.  
"I just want you to try and forget, for me, thats all i want from you right now." I say as i hug him again.  
Kankuro relaxes in my arms and then backs away again.  
" I think we need some sleep." He looks at me smiling slightly.  
"yeah im still tired" I say as i stand up and watch as Kankuro does the same.  
"Good night" Kankuro says as he hugs me one more time before dismissing himself to his room, i hug him back and make it back to my room as well. I open the door and walk to my bed, i plop down and crunch up, tangl e myself into my blankets and slowly drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOD ITS ME! lol okay im sorry for not putting up much chapters IM SORRY DON"T SHOOT! okay this chapter is a good old bitch slap chapter the nest chapter i SERIOUSELY AM STARTING TONIGHT! and might have up by tommorow and so it will have more yaoi in it (HEHE im so excited to write the nxt chapter!) SOOOOOOO hope al you loveys will like it ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: i don't own naruto...NOOOOO oh well, mean seriousely,me? HA ! lol okay now read!**

**Chapter 10**

I wake up and smell a sweet smell trailing from the kitchen, i sit up in bed and feel the small pain in my back again, i still am not used to the pain quite yet but it

doesn't surprise me much anymore so i slide my legs off the side of my bed and stand up, and straighten out trying to ignore the small pain. i walk to my door open it

and see temari in mid-knock.

" oh good Gaara your up, i wanted to know if you wanted any pancakes?" she said making a swirling motion with her whisk.

"oh, um yeah sure, it smells really good."i say as i close the door behind me and follow Temari to the kitchen were i see Kankuro sitting at the table, droopy eyes and

his arms propped up to support his chin. his other hand is holding a fork, which he seems to pushing his pancakes around unamused.  
He looks up,and sees me standing at the door way and lifts his head an smiles a tired smile.  
"hey gaara, morning how'd ya sleep ?" he says stand up and taking his plate to the sink.  
"fine i guess" i say as i yawn. "hey you guys don't mind if i go over to lee's today do you?" i ask as i sat down and took some pancakes that were piled up on a plate

in the middle.  
"not at all gaara, I'm glad you made a really close friend."Temari said as she handed me the syrup and went back to cleaning the kitchen of its pancake mess.  
"cool ill be heading out after breakfast." i said as i poured the syrup.  
"alright but be safe" Kankuro said as he leaned against the door frame.  
"i will be" i said as i shoved a fork full of pancake in my mouth.

I finish getting ready, brushing hair,teeth and cleaned up, i grab my keys and walk out the door. I walk down the street and i see Shikamaru standing next to Chouji

and Ino, i decide to go up and talk to them.  
"Hey cherry whats up?" Ino smiled as she waved to me.  
"Its Gaara and hi to you too." I saw shyly to the Blondie whom which I'm not in the most pleasant mood with.  
" Hey Gaara, whats up?" chouji smiles as he leans up against the building next to him.  
"Nothing really i just came to say hi, and Shikamaru i have to tell you something in private." I say as i grab his green jacket and pull him off to the side.  
"yeah, whatchya need?" he asked interested in why i wanted to talk to him. " Well i just wanted to tell you that my sister is into you and i think that you should take her out for dinner or something. She doesn't have any thing going on

tonight, and i just thought if you were interested that she is up for a night out how about it?" Shikamaru looked at me quite shocked, he then relaxed a bit and replied.  
"Hmmm, sure, why not i mean i have nothing going on either, she's a nice girl too. i just hope she's not to troublesome."  
He said smirking playfully and nudged me on the shoulder.  
"Good, but don't tell her i asked you, she would kill me." i say laughing and pat him on the shoulder as he passes by me toward my house to go ask the blonde.  
i walk back toward Ino and Chouji and Ino immediatly starts asking questions.  
"SOOO what did you two talk about?" she asked hands behind her back.  
"its none of your concern if he wants to tell you later he will but I'm not his messenger boy." i say to the ignorant blonde who's face went from a smirk to a

disappointed frown.  
"PLEASE TELL ME! "she pleaded "No, its his own business and HE will CONTROL HIS OWN GOD DAMNED ACTIONS AND NOT HAVE A BLONDE BITCH FORCE HIM TO DO ANYTHING!" i raise my voice, she new i was

referring to Kankuro and Kiba and she went into bitch mode.  
" OH so your mad at me about that huh? HA well i didn't see you trying to stop me or kiba!" I pause and i go empty i didn't realize that i did what kankuro did to me,

i didn't to anything. i step back and hang my head. i felt broken and selfish, i had totally forgot, all about it, all i thought about was seeing Kankuro's humiliation.

i fall to the ground, i sould have stopped anything from happening i could have reversed everything. I was selfish.  
"Ha that got you to shut up, whats wrong? Did you forget about your fault?" I look up to her and my eyes were full of anger i got up and walked over to the blonde. i

grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up like she did to Kankuro.  
"DID YOU FORGET YOUR FAULT?" i asked, but it wasn't me it was an echoed deep voice, this which was not mine.  
My eyes became a yellow with black slits. and i stair at the blonde.  
"HOW DOES IT FEEL? DOES IT FEEL GOOD?" I ask in the same toned she asked Kiba.  
"NO!" she screamed and chouji was terrified.  
"Gaara , stop!" He yelled and i look over to him and he immediately shuts up. I look back down at Ino.  
"I THINK YOU OWE MY BROTHER AND KIBA AN APOLOGY." The voice that came from mouth echoed into the girls ears.  
"YES, FINE I WILL APOLOGIZE!" she cried as i let her go and she dropped.  
after i let her go my eyes went back to a crystal blue and my voice went back to normal, but i was dizzy.  
i lean to a wall. "Kankuro...Im...sorry.." i mumble before i black out.  
~

~ "Gaara? GAARA?" i hear as i open my eyes. i see Kankuro and Lee looking at me. I sit up and rub my head.  
"What happened?" i ask my voice horse. " I'm not sure but Ino came to the house saying that you were raged at her, she apologized and she said that you looked hurt, then she left to kiba's house." Kankuro

very badly explained as i try to understand with out falling back to sleep.  
"Kankuro, I'm sorry." i said as i look down.  
"What are you talking about?" He said as he shook my shoulder.  
" I could have stopped Ino, and Kiba and this would have never happened and I... ITS ALL MY FAULT!" I break out in tears.  
"no no no Gaara its not your fault, it was all our faults, me for not doing anything about it, Kiba for being immature enough to do it, Ino for forcing us, and you

well, you and temari both could have stopped us,ANYONE COULD HAVE but nobody did." Kankuro said as he hugged me.  
"Its okay Gaara." "kankuro" i whisper.  
"what?" he asks still hugging me " I think I'm the one who killed dad."  
Kankuro pulls away wide eyed and shocked.  
"WHAT!"

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES REVIEW! i like hearing what i a improve or even how you guys want the story to go, I MIGHT take it into consideration ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**See i told you guys another chapter was going to be up and this one has more YAOI! yes get excited...haha also thank you everyone for reading my story and for reviewing it means a lot also i hope to continue on to chapter 12 with in the next few days so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

"what do you mean you think you killed dad?" Kankuro asked worried as he held my shoulders looking concerned, Lee sits next to use aware of the story, he listened concerned as well.

"I felt weird when Ino accused me of hurting you, i got really mad, then i started talking uncontrollably but it wasn't my voice it was darker and more scary." I say looking at my brother.  
"what does that have to do with our dad?" Kankuro asked confused.

I think that night when i got hurt, i turned into what ever i was just then, and killed our dad because I was sick of him." i look down.  
Kankuro reviewed the evidence in his head and widened his eyes.  
" it makes sense but, how? were you even strong enough, he also hurt you badly." Kankuro asked as he sat more comfortably in front of me, we were on the edge of an alley way so that most people wouldn't notice what was happening.  
"When i was in that state, i felt more stronger, more powerful, it was frightening." I say leaning against the alley wall.  
"But why wouldn't you remember it?" Kankuro asked as he became more and more curiouser about the subject.  
" Because i don't remember anything from today except for the part were i got mad and pulled Ino's hair, but i don't remember saying anything else." I feel confused myself, what if i did kill my own dad, would that mean I'm a murderer, that I'm dangerous? "WHAT IS INSIDE ME!" I think outside of my head and Kankuro looks worried.  
I grab my hair and my eyes widen.  
"I'm a murderer Kankuro I'm a phyco homicidal MANIAC! EITHER THAT OR I'M STRAIGHT OUT NUTS!" I say as i look more and more phycotic. Kankuro tries to calm me but putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Gaara, we aren't for sure and we don't have to jump to conclusions just relax and calm down, maybe you just need more rest. it will do you good okay?" Kankuro says as he stands up and offers a hand to me, i take it and stand up, my body shaking from worry. We walk back to the house and we walk inside. Temari greats us at the door but her happy smile goes to a frown within seconds. "What happened?" She asks as she looks at my face.  
" I will tell you later right now Gaara needs some rest." He says as he walks past Temari and leads me to my room.  
He opens the door and guides me to the bed he then lays me down and lays the blanket over me, I don't move, my eyes are still open in horror at what i might have done not only to my father but my family and my village home.  
"Just relax for now okay?" Kankuro says as he shuts the door. I can hear his foot steps and the Temari's voice. I could her my brother explaining to my sister what happened today.  
"all i wanted was a simple hang out day with Lee but no i had to cause trouble, again."  
There was a knock and i heard foot steps, a door opened and i heard a familiar voice.  
"Is Gaara okay, can i talk to him?" I heard Lee say from the other room.  
"Umm, i think he needs to rest." Kankuro said politely.  
"Gaara told me everything so i do know whats going on, somewhat, and i just want to talk to him see if i can calm him down."  
"Fine, but if he says to leave your gonna have to go." Kankuro said as i heard foot steps coming closer to my room.  
"Thank you Kankuro." Lee says as he enters my room. I look over at the teen as he walks up to my bed.  
"Hi Gaara-Kun" He says as he sits next to the bed and looks down at me.  
"Hi Lee" I say slightly relaxed, knowing that Lee cared enough to come over and make sure i was okay.  
"Are you okay, i saw what happened, everything, what you did to Ino and all. And you looked very mad." Lee started i sigh and nod my head.  
"You really do care bout your older siblings huh?" Lee said smiling I nod my head again smiling as well but then go back to straight face.  
" I'm glad your okay though, I mean Ino did deserve that kick in the ass, she was a real bitch to your brother." I look at Lee slightly Shocked, i have never heard Lee use such language but i guess it was normal for us teenagers so i let it pass, not thinking to much of it.  
"Thank you Lee" I said and sit up in my bed slightly, but as always i felt a small rush of pain and couldn't help but winse.  
"Are you okay Gaara-kun?" Lee asked worried "Yeah I'm fine, i just am not used to the pain from a few nights ago." Lee thinks for a moment then remembers the terrible night, but he couldn't help the small blush form on his face.  
"Oh, yeah you are still healing from that huh?" He asked as he fiddled this his hands.  
"You do know it helps if you put Vaseline in it."Lee says turning another shade of red.  
I couldn't help it from the remark and turn a slight pink myself. "Thanks that helps." I say as i make myself more comfortable on my bed as i faced toward Lee. " Hey we can still have our hang out day a little bit today." I say as i scoot over to make room for Lee on the bed.  
Lee takes the welcome and settles himself next to me and turns to me.  
"Gaara, i don't mean to push the subject, but since we have all seen each other and were humiliated together, i might as well ask, hoping you will not take it in the wrong way, but what did it feel like, when Kiba did that to you?" Lee asked slightly nervous. I see that he doesn't meant to upset me and the subject doesn't bother me much anymore, yeah the mental image is still there but i wasn't totally insecure about it. " It felt weird, like shitting in reverse." Lee slightly laughs and then stops, i can tell he is picturing the feeling and then makes a disgusted face.  
"ow, thats awkward feeling." Lees said as he scratches the back of his head.  
"Yeah, not very pleasant at first but some one could get used to it easily, if done multiple times..." I trail off and realized that sounded really gay and then face palmed myself.  
"Uh gaara-kun is there a reason why you just hit yourself?" Lee asked almost cracking up.  
"Sorry just to me that sounded really gay..." i say as i turn toward him slightly ashamed.  
"Oh, ha ha now that i think about it, yeah it kinda did, but don't worry i don't judge."  
I then look to Lee.  
"Wait you think I'm gay?" lee looks at me surprise " OH NO NO NO NO NO! i meant i won't judge about what you said."  
"oh" i said slightly embarrassed about slightly encouraging the topic of being gay and what gay sex feels like.  
"uh sorry" i say and lee looks at me " What about?" Lee asks " About talking about being gay when I'm not gay, because of the incident that happened, doesn't mean I'm gay even though i was forced into gay sex and had to suck your dick, but some people would think that it would be weird if one enjoyed this act, in which i have to disagree because only half of it was only slightly, an ittibitty part of it was enjoyable."I say in quite a fast speed in which lee gave me a weird look of confusion.  
"Wait did you just say you enjoyed that sex?" Lee said confused.  
"Well..." I stop, is that what i said?  
"I don't know actually, it was a confusing emotion because when Kiba thrusted into me one time it felt unnaturally good, so i don't know."i think about what i said again and hit myself again.  
Lee looked at me again confused.  
"Okay what ever you say i don't judge."  
"I'M NOT GAY I SWEAR, i just might have liked the sex 5% of the time" i try to defend myself again in which i failed to do realizing the last part of my sentence didn't help its first half, i hit myself again.

"Oh forget it" I say and bury my head into my hands.  
"well you know you can test if your gay or not." Lee said as he turned toward me again.  
"yeah how?" I say lifting my head up to look at the other boy.  
Lee then took my head in his hands pulled me toward him and kissed me, right on the lips. I am first shocked, but i then slowly fall into the kiss as he holds me close, i can feel his warmth surround my body and his lips, slightly move on mine. I slightly move mine and we start to have a smooth pattern. I then wrap my arms around his next and pull him closer. HE slightly moans, and i blush. He then started to lick my lower lip, i let him enter as he slides his tongue in between our lips and touches my tongue, they play for only a few seconds before Lee lays me down on the bed and gets on top of me, he continues to kiss me as his body fits on top of mine. We continue like this for a while until he breaks the kiss.  
"So there is your answer, he says breathing heavily.  
"Oh, okay" I say slightly drowsy. I lean up to kiss him again before i fall into a sleep, i then can feel Lee lay next to me as we both fall asleep slowly.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD love y'all**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY AND UPDATE ON THE STORY, i am really sorry about the small chapter but its like leading up to whats going to happen next so i hope you enjoy it :D LOVE YOU ALL AND REVIEW! i dont own naruto**

**CHAPTER 12**

I wake up 3 hours later and it's 10 pm. I sit up and look down next to the body beside me. Lee lay there silent, peaceful and comfortable.  
Then i think wait, i kissed lee. I look at the sleeping boy and i get up from my bed very carefully as i can without moving the bed.  
"Hmm" i heard lee moan sleepily as he turns over, still sleeping.  
I walk out of the room still kinda sleepy. i walk out and i see Temari and Kankuro lounging on the couch, watching Tv.  
"Hey" I said as i walk past them to the kitchen, i felt very hungry.  
"Hey little bro" Temari said standing up and stretching.  
"Is lee still sleeping?" Kankuro asked turning toward me.  
"Wait how do you know that?" I asked kinda embarrassed.  
"I went in to check on you to earlier" Temari said walking into the kitchen.  
"Yeah we kinda dozed off, sorry." I said grabbing some chips from above a shelf.  
"I'm not surprised, and i heard about the little incident by the way. Kankuro told me after you were sent to bed." She said looking at me.  
"So you really think you killed dad? Because i don't think so, i just think today was a little anger overload at what happened through out the past few days. I just think you need to relax."She said rubbing my back caring.  
"Thanks temari, but I'm still... I'm really starting to think i did." I said setting the chips down on the counter and turning toward her, i see kankuro enter the room.  
"hey, stop thinking about it, if it happens again, we will look into it but please, relax its a 20% chance you did it and thats very unlikely of a percentage." kankuro said hugging me.  
"thank you guys" I say after kankuro releases the hug.  
" You might want to go check on lee, bring him a snack. he has been so kind these last few days." Temari said taking out some crackers and cheese, and begins to prepare a snack. I help her and once we finish i put it on a plate and bring it into My room were Lee was sleeping.  
I walk into the room and see Lee just start to get up.  
"Hey" i said walking over to the bed."Cracker?" I ask politely. He stretches and yawns, looks at me and then smiles, gladly excepting a snack.  
"hmmm what time is it?" He asks after finishing his first cracker.  
"Its 10:45pm now." I said setting the crackers on my side table.  
"oh, do you mind if i stay the night?" He asks looking toward me.  
"Oh no its fine, you can stay" i say smiling at the boy.  
He smiles back and i offer him another cracker, he gladly takes it and i watch him eat it.  
"Umm, lee?" I ask him a little nervous.  
"yeah?" He asks looking at me with his big eyes again.  
"About that kiss.." I start and he interrupts me with another kiss right on the lips.  
"Yes what about it?" he asks after.  
"well, i uhh, just ...didn't know what you thought about it" I said slightly stunned.  
" Well i think it was nice." He said truthfully and i smiled.  
"thats good to know" I say still smiling, he leans in again and kisses me a little longer this time, i join in and we have a small moment of being together. Once we separate, i stand up.  
"Wanna chill out until we fall asleep? we can go watch tv?" I asked offering a hand to get up.  
"Sure" He said excepting the hand.  
We walk out into the living room and Temari and Kankuro see us and they stand up.  
"The TV is all yours, we can go in our rooms." Temari smiled being courteous of our guest. Kankuro smiled as well and followed temari's actions and walked into his room to drift off into sleep.  
We sit on the couch and turn on a program. there weren't that many on, considering the time. But we found one that we both agreed on.  
We sit in silence and just watch the program for a while until Lee speaks up.  
"Are you okay? from this after noon?" He asks slightly concerned.  
"yeah, i am fine, I'm just worried about Ino reporting that to Lady hokage and me having to be kicked out of konoha or something." I say looking over to the boy.  
"Trust me, more things have happened over anger related subjects with her, so if she does report i Lady Tsunade would know that she would have most likely guesses she started it, but she might ask you in for questioning, but nothing serious." He says reassuring.  
"great, another questioning session." I say sarcastically.  
"Don't worry Ino hopefully learned her lesson not to piss you off." He said smiling and started laughing, i joined in and after while he turned to me and began again.  
" Your a really cool guy" He said nudging me again.  
"Thanks Lee , you pretty cool yourself." I say nudging back.  
"Cool" he says as he kisses me on the cheek. I except it and lean on Lee's shoulder and we continue our program until we both fell back asleep, me in his arms and him holding me softly, we both drift into a sound sleep.


End file.
